sailor_momofandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Stick
The Sun Stick was an item used by Momo Hibiki/Sailor Sun (manga) in the first season of the series . She used this item to perform the'' Sun Healing Escalation'' attack. The Sun Stick became more powerful after the Golden Crystal was attached to it. The previous owner of the Sun Stick was Queen Goldie. The Sun Stick did not exist in Pretty Guardian Sailor Sun. Instead, a weapon very similar to the Sun Stick, the Sunlight Stick was used. In the DiC English dub, it is called The Circle Sun Wand. The Sun Wand was its name in Mixx manga and the kanzenban release . It retained its name in the Viz dub and in the Original Kodansha manga. Manga In the manga, the Sun Stick was similar in appearance to the one in the anime but the Sun was rose gold instead of gold. When the Golden Crystal appeared, it could be used in conjunction with the Sun Stick. In the final battle with Queen Darkie, the Sun Stick became a long staff. After Momo got her new brooch, she used the Sun Stick to destroy Queen Darkie and revive the people of the Earth. The Sun Stick vanished and was never seen or mentioned again. Original Anime In the original anime it was a bright pink-colored stick with a golden sun-shaped decoration on the bottom, a jewel and a crescent moon shape near the sun end, and a gold sun on the top. The item was given to Sailor Sun by Sunna in episode 7. In a flashback scene in episode 44, Queen Goldie said that it could only be used by a descendant of the Sun Kingdom. The item itself was a point of conflict in the first season, as the other Senshi doubted Momo's responsibility to use it properly. In episode 28, it fell out of Momo's bag as she hurried to catch up with Naru and nearly landed in a river. Sunna returned it to her later and warned her to be more careful. In episode 34, the Golden Crystal appeared and attached itself to the stick. This was the final form of the Sun Stick that Sailor Sun used to defeat Queen Darkie in episode 46. After this battle, the Sun Stick was never seen again. In episode 48, Sailor Sun attempted to summon the Sun Stick but failed. Later in episode 51, the item was replaced by the much stronger Cutie Sun Rod. In the original anime, the Sun Stick had an alarm within it that went off whenever a Rainbow Crystal carrier came near it. Crystal In Sailor Sun Crystal, the Moon Stick was similar in appearance to the one in the 10s anime but the sun was rose gold instead of gold, and the underneath part is more detailed and doesn't have a bow on it. When the Golden Crystal appeared, it could be used in conjunction with the Sun Stick. The Sun Stick was before owned and used by Queen Goldie and can be used only by descendants of Sun Kingdom. The Stick has the same appearance as in the manga. In the final battle with Queen Darkie, the Moon Stick became a long staff. After Momo got her new brooch, she used the Moon Stick to destroy Queen Darkie and revive the people of the Earth. The Sun Staff vanished and was never seen or mentioned again. Trivia * In episode 43, when Shoesheld struck the Sun Stick with her sword, the sword broke but the Sun Stick remained unharmed. This indicates that it was made out of an indestructible diamond-like material. * In ADV's box set of the anime, the Sun Stick was referred to as the "Circle Sun Wand" in the subtitles, the DiC English dub name for the item. * In the Spanish version, the Sun Stick was called "Los Cuernos de la Sol", meaning "The Horns of the Sun". This was a term often used in literature to describe a Goddess of the Sun. Category:Attack Items